Ash and Linda
by WitChan
Summary: Ash and Linda have fun together inside the Cold Storage.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

"Pika," Pikachu said, noticing a familiar face.

"What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked and Pikachu pointed at her. Ash looked where Pikachu was pointing at and he smiled. "Linda."

It was Linda, a pretty girl who Ash and Pikachu knew. They haven't seen her in a while. Both are happy to see her again, especially Ash. To him, she looking extremely gorgeous. Also, he thought about fucking her.

Seeing Ash looking at her, Linda smiled too. "Nice to see you again, sexy," Linda said. Ash didn't know what Linda said. Now she went over to him. "Ash, baby. What brings you and Pikachu here in Driftveil City?"

"We're just hanging around, that's all," Ash replied. "Oh, and my friends aren't here. They're out picking berries near Driftveil. We're eating them for dinner."

"Sounds yummy," Linda said, putting her hand on Ash's shoulder. Both blushed. "Say, you feel like hanging out with me for a while?"

"Sure, Linda," Ash replied.

"Good. Let's hang out in the Cold Storage," Linda said.

"Sounds good to me," Ash said.

Linda remained her hand on Ash's shoulder as she, him, and Pikachu are heading towards the Cold Storage. It was obviously to Ash that Linda liked him too, hence why she touched his shoulder and suggest that they should hang out inside the Cold Storage.

After reaching to the Cold Storage door, Ash opened it and Linda went inside before he and Pikachu did. After Ash closed the door, he turned back around and Linda pinned him on with her hands, she pressed her body to his as she touched his lips with hers.

Creeping both his hands behind Linda, he went under her skirt to grab her ass. As he did, he looked surprised. Breaking up the kiss, Ash said, "No panties, huh? You dirty, dirty girl."

"I was hoping to see you again so we can have fun. That's why I'm not wearing any panties," Linda said.

"Makes sense," Ash said, still grabbing Linda's ass.

Now they kissed again. They then swirled each other's tongues, moaning as they closed their eyes together. Going under Ash's pants, she touched Ash's erected cock before stroking it slowly. Pikachu was loving this. He looked under Linda's panties to see if she wasn't wearing any and it was true.

Other than the mouse Pokemon, Linda caressed through his cheek with her other hand, making her scene with Ash sexier. Even better, their saliva dripped to their chins before touching their clothes. It was worth it, though, as both have waited for this moment to come.

Luckily for the trainers, no one else besides them and Pikachu were here. But they wonder why someone would keep the door unlock if no one was planning to stay here all day, unless they're taking a lunch break of course. Had it been locked, they'd go somewhere else like a route or even the Driftveil Drawbridge.

Several minutes later, the trainers broke their kiss and Linda touched his pants and pull them, and his underwear, down. Then, she and Ash swapped places and said, "Fuck me good, Ash."

"Okay, baby," Ash said.

As Ash carried Linda, he put his cock inside her cunt. Then, he moved his hips as Linda moaned again, wrapping her arms on Ash's back as she looked at the ceiling. She enjoyed each thrust too.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Ash. Oh, Ash. Your cock feels so good. Don't stop. Please don't stop," Linda said.

"I won't, Linda," Ash said, moaning too. Also, he loved the sounds Linda's cunt was making.

People outside the Cold Storage could hear the constant moaning and grunting. They knew what was going on, but they decided not to interrupt the fun. Back inside, Ash was still going at it as he promised. Their breathing grew heavier, but that didn't make them stop unless Linda told him to. Pikachu didn't want him to stop either, just like a pervert.

After many thrusts from Ash, he and Linda finally reached their climax simultaneously, his sperm filling Linda's love womb while Linda's love juices hit the floor.

"You can stop... now, Ash..." Linda said.

"Okay..." Ash said, ending his thrusting.

After both calmed down for a minute, Linda said, "Now suck one of my nipples."

Linda laid her body on the floor as Ash followed her. Then, she removed her small jacket and shirt before doing the panties. Licking his lips, he put two of his fingers together as he moved his hand under Linda's skirt. Suddenly mouthing Linda's right nipple, Ash used the same fingers to plunge her ass and began thrusting it.

Moaning again, Linda rubbed that raven hair of Ash's. She looked at him too, knowing that he don't want this to end. "Cutest eyes I've ever seen," Linda said, enjoying the sucking sounds and the thrusting. Turning her attention to Pikachu, who kept looking at Ash and Linda going at it, she asked, "You're enjoying this, huh?"

Pikachu nodded his head. He was hoping for more too, no matter where the trainers go. More time passed and Linda finally told Ash to stop. He did. It lasted ten minutes, which was good.

After calming down, she said, "We can do more later, Ash. First, let's get out of here."

"Can't wait to do more," Ash said, getting up with Linda.

"I know you do, Ash," Linda said, patting Ash's ass.

After Ash put his underwear and pants back on, Linda opened the door and the people outside ran off so they won't get caught. Together, with Pikachu, they put their arms on each other's shoulder as they're heading north.

The End


End file.
